


It's All in the Timing

by karitawyr



Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/karitawyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to make a potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



> Written for wyomingnot's timing, temerity, Tupperware challenge.

Potion-making is both more and less complicated than people might think. It doesn't require silver-lined cauldrons or alder wood ladles. Timing was the most important element. Adding an ingredient a moment to soon or too late and the whole thing was ruined.

I reach for the Tupperware that holds the toadstool ash. Yes, I said Tupperware. It makes a nice airtight seal. Unadulterated ingredients are nearly as important as timing. 

I am rolling along, seconds away from adding the ash, when Bob's head pops up through my worktable. Ash scatters and the potion is ruined.

"Damn it, Bob."

"Oops, did I do that?" He indicates the piles of ash with one arch of his eyebrow. He doesn't look particularly remorseful.

"You know you did. Only you would have the temerity to disturb another wizard during his work."

"I know no such thing. But Harry, temerity? Have you been reading that word-a-day calendar that Lt. Murphy gave you?" 

"Cute. Did you want something?"

"There's a rather intriguing young man waiting in your office."

"A client?" Finally. Work had been a little scarce recently. Who was I kidding? It had been nonexistent.

"A client," Bob confirms.

"You're forgiven."

"Oh goody," Bob says, disappearing once more. It was time to greet my client. Hopefully, it was one with an easy problem and lots of ready cash.


End file.
